The day in a life of Amu
by AnjetteKnight
Summary: Tadase x Amux x Nagihiko
1. The chara behind the chara

Chapter 1: Nagihiko's date with Amu?

"Amu, I'm not going to be able to meet you after school today" Tadase called buttoning up his jacket. I found as my some-what-long pink hair bushed agents my cheeks, "Again?" I asked dully, he frowned as well and played with his fingers.

"Yea, sorry, I just have a lot of work to do" he muttered. It's been like this for almost 2 months, Tadase never has a good reason but he's always doing something that's 'important'. But besides that the year we've been dating has been great!

I walked home and took a deep breath and saw my breath in the cold winter air. I kept the chara's at home because it was really cold outside, and the bag I kept them was wet because I had dropped it in a puddle. Because of that Ikuto (Who is secretly staying in my house).

"Amu, hey Amu, wait up!" I heard a voice called from behind me. I turned and Nagihiko came running up to me, with his long purple hair waving behind him. He stopped when he got up to and, put both hands on his knees; as he bent down to catch his breath.

"Heh-heh, Amu, I'm glad caught up to you- hey. Where's Tadase? I thought you two were going on a date today" he questioned standing up straight. I looked down trying not to frown but he noticed, "He had something important to do today" I smiled laughing it off.

Nagihiko tightened his long, thick, red scarf, "Well, why ruin a planned date: I'll take you out" he offered and I gasped and blushed.

We looked at each other dump-founded for a moment, "Wouldn't that be kind of odd… I mean, if Tadase found out he might get the wrong idea" I concluded. He bushed his hair back than put a finger to his clear lips, "It'll be our secret, besides: what's the worst that could happen?" he smiled. I lot could happen!

Nagihiko opened his arms with a smiled on his oh-so perfect face…. Wait, why am I thinking perfect… "Besides, I still need to make up for lying to you about being a girl, so after this we can call it even!" he smiled. "Ok, let's go!"


	2. He's prettier than i thought

Chapter 2: He's prettier than I thought

"Wow!" I cried looking around at the little bakery. _**Nagihiko looked at Amu in amazement; the truth is he always had a bit of a crush on her. And thought it was kind of cruel that Tadase didn't even try to make time for the two of them to be together.**_

I looked at all of the tasty smelling food, "Pick whatever you want, I'll pay" Nagihiko said and I turned to him. "Oh, I have some money with me"- "No, I was the one that wanted to take you so don't worry about it!" He insisted winking at me. I smiled wider; it's been a lot time since I've had so much fun! I hadn't even thought of Tadase.

We sat down and I stuffed my face with delicious goodies, the bread was fresh and covered in smooth butter. The pasta was a little hot but had so many flavors, and the hot coco was so warm and I wanted to scream! I looked in front of me to see how Nagihiko had been enjoying what he had for himself.

I blushed; he had his chin resting on his palm as he gazed at me with a spoon in his mouth. (He ordered an Uzumaki soup it extra naruto -yes that a food too- , with bread and hot coco), "W-why are you looking at me like that!" I gasped. I'm sure my face was as pink as my hair and I couldn't help but look into Nagihiko's big brownish-gold eyes.

"Oh, you just looked so graceful eating and I couldn't help myself, we should do this again" he smiled. Wait I second, when did Nagihiko Fujisaki, turn into a shadow of Ikuto! Teasing me like that when he knows I'm dating Tadase. I felt warm, tilted my head and smiled. "Yea… I'd like that I"…

So tell me how I'm doing so far, what I should add or take out, and thank you for reading!


	3. I wasn't cheating, it was just a kiss

Chapter 3: I wasn't cheating, it was just a kiss

Nagihiko Fujisaki was the name that kept running threw my head. What are we going to do today? What's he planning? What should I wear? I and Nagihiko have been going out to different places for the last week, well, when we didn't have to meet up with the other guardians. And Tadase has still been busy, "Amu, you seem hyped up today" Ran cheered shaking her pom-poms.

"Yea and you're up earlier than you normally are" Sue song hovering next to Ran. "Too early" Miki yawned. I smiled, "Well, stop with all the talk, let go!" I cheered low enough so that my Parents and Ami wouldn't hear.

I ran to school cheerful and happy, "Wait up!" Ran cried. "Yea I can't keep up!" Sue Cried. Miki grabbed my shoulder and stuck on for the ride; she was the smartest out of all my chara's after all.

Durring School I sat next to Yaya, but Tadase had ask me to meet him in class Durring lunch. "What happened Tadase?" I asked as he looked a little worried and had his eyes were on the ground. "Amu… What have you be doing with Fujisaki? I know you too were meeting each other almost every day last week" he muttered shaking painfully.

I gasped, how did he know, I mean it's not like we were doing anything, the most there was- was a little bit of harmless flirting… "Are you two"- "N-No! Tadase, don't think that way, we were just-…. Just hanging out to kill time after school" I mumbled feeling as if I had been caught in a lie.

Tadase grabbed me by the shoulders and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Before I got to say anything he pulled me to his chest and kissed me, I felt myself blush. "Don't forget, you, Amu Hinamori, you're my girlfriend, and I-I love you." Tadase muttered shyly. "I'm sorry, I told you that I'd say that for every day we knew each other…." He added.

I blushed and smiled, "So… Do you wanna hang out after school" He offered and I was shocked and nodded my head, "Yes".

It was 2:57pm and I packed all of my books into my bag from out of my locker. What a long day, "Hey Amu, what are you doing after school?" Nagihiko asked putting a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and smiled. "Oh, I'm going to hang out with Tadase" I cheered. "Yea, this is like, the first time in forever!" Ran and Sue cheered. "Agreed" Miki muttered sitting on my other shoulder.

"Oh, that's good" Nagihiko tried smiled but it was easy to tell it hurt his feeling. "Hey, Amu, would you come to my baseball game?" Nagihiko asked smiling and scratching his head. I giggled than felt stupid because giggles are for people who have crushes! Wait, unless I do like him, well, he is kind of cute…

"I don't see why not, when is it?" I asked.

"Tonight, at 7:30, I know where you live so I can pick you up… I didn't really want to go alone and Rima and Yaya can't be out that late" he explained. I didn't really see why not, their 14 and 15 years old, well Tadase, Nagihiko, and I are all 16.

(YES I KNOW IN THE REAL SHOW AND MANGA THEY'RE REALLY 11-13 YEARS OF AGE). "Sounds good, my date with Tadase should be over by then" I agreed. All of the sudden Nagihiko bent down and kissed me and I was too shocked to push him away. Than he quickly went off running, "7:30, don't forget!" he called running through the exit doors.

Little did I know Rima had been watching us from across the hall, Rima who was in love with Nagihiko…


	4. Find your Rhythm!

Chapter 4: Find your Rhythm

"Amu, what are you going to do? He kissed you!" Ran cheered. "Even I could tell you that Nagihiko has a crush on you" Miki sighed putting her hands on her hips. "Why did you say anything?" I cried as well as Ran and Sue, as we sat outside of the school. (Waiting for Tadase), "I must be the only one with a working mind in this group. Nagihiko would ask you to go out with him almost every day and always flirts with you and bathes you with endless complements. Is it really that hard to figure out?" she huffed looking away.

"Well how would I know Nagihiko likes me, I wasn't really thinking of that because he did the same things when he dressed as a girl…" I muttered tugging on my shirt and blushing. "Well do you like him back?" Sue asked. I huffed and folded my arms, "What kind of question is that?"

I'm going to have a hard time explaining to Tadase how Nagihiko just kissed me!" I hissed. I got a cold feeling, but there wasn't a breeze. The 3 chara's give me the, "Do you say another word" look and I turned around to the beautiful blond headed boy. "Nagihiko… Kissed you?" he muttered as he looked at me painfully. Damnit, Damnit, Damnit, what kind of bad luck bug is this? Tadase's chara had his mouth dropped in shock or maybe, disbelief?

"Ah, Tadase!" I gasped. His fist clutched tightly and he bit his lip and shivered. "When?" he asked. "T-Tadase, he"- "I said when!" he hissed. Out of nowhere the crown and cape appeared on Tadase, "THIS PESPENT SHELL BE PUT THE DEATH FOR PUTTING HIS HANDS ON THE QUEEN! SHELL HIS HEAD BE CUT INTO A MILLION PIECES ANDS FEED TO THE DOGS, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" he screamed pissed off.

My head dropped out of all the times to do this he picks now, at least he'd be a little calmer after.

(30 seconds later), I-It's ok Tadase, you don't need to cry… No one saw that, I think" I muttered trying to make him feel better as he had been in hugging his legs in a corner. "No, there were a whole bunch of people watching" Miki chuckled covering her mouth.

"Knock it off!" Everyone else but Tadase hissed. "D-don't cry Tadase, a king can't show pain!" Kiseki tried cheering up. Tadase sniffed and lifted his head, gracefully wiping his eyes.

"I'm not crying because I had an out-burst, I'm crying because Nagihiko kissed my girl" he sniffed. "I don't know if I should be up-set or sad" he added standing up and wiping of the last tears that came down his face. I felt that cold feeling in my chest and stood up as well, none of the chara's knew what else to say to make him feel better.

"Tadase, I'm sorry, I should have seen the signs… And I'm sure this could have been avoided." I lied. _**Amu already knew if she had the chance to have all of those fun times with 'the other man', than she'd do it all over again! Because she had grown accustom to being around Nagihiko and had enjoyed the time they spend together. More than that she was also physically attacked to him… (Yea, this isn't T for Teen for nothing!).**_

"No, you said he kissed you, so- so I don't want you talking to him anymore!" Tadase huffed full of jealousy. I looked down, b-but what about his game, I said I would go; I-I can't just ditch on him… Tadase took my hand and looked me in the eye, "I'm sorry, why don't we go out my place, my parents won't be home so-so let's go there…" he muttered.

I looked down, and are we supposed to do at his house with no one watching us? I blush, "Alright" was the only thing I could think of saying.

_**HE-heh, you'll enjoy what happens next. Please be sure to rate, comment, and ask what you want me to add or take out… Ah, and I'll write the next one today or tomorrow so be waiting! And if there's a anime/ manga that you want me to write besides this than say the word!**_

_**-Kisshawna King**_


	5. Let Mersey come

Character 5: Let Mersey come-

(Part 1 of 3)

I sat down on the floor in Tadase's room; in front of a little table he had 3 feet from the TV. "Here Amu, I made some tea" Tadase muttered coming into the room with a gray serving try. "Thank you Tadase" I thanked taking a cup and blowing as he turned the TV on. "Um, what would you like to watch?" He asked flicking from channel to channel.

"Ahhh doesn't matter" I sighed.

"Hum, than how about Naruto, that's a good one" he asked looking at me. "Sure" I smiled trying to make it a little less awkward. After a few minutes Tadase scooted a little closer to me to the point where our shoulders were touching. He put his hand on mine and I looked at him, how already had his eyes on me, I gasped. His face was red, "Do you have feeling for Nagihiko, tell me the truth" he whisper hoping our sleeping chara's wouldn't be woken by it.

"Tadase, you're the one I love" I mumbled knowing he wouldn't like the outcome. "That's not had I asked you!" he snapped looking like he was about to cry. And my heart skipped a beat, "Yes, b-but it's just a crush!" I shifted folding my hands and looking back to the TV.

"You know, Amu, we started off as a 'crush', and now we love each other…" He said shyly. I looked at him who had still been in the same place, and then I looked back at the TV with a frown on my face. "I know, and that's what I'm afraid of, falling for Nagihiko, in some way… A part of me keeps saying 'go for it'" I confessed.

_**Tadase may have been loved by many of the girls and looked up to by boys in there's school. But in truth he was very insecure about Amu, the thought of her running off with some other guy… **_

_**That sneaky Ikuto, the amazing outgoing Kukai, the smart Kairi who already declared war on him for Amu… Would leave him in shambles, and the pieces, the millions of broken jagged pieces… **_

_**Would tear him apart just when he tried to put them back together, he probably would have a hard time having a normal relationship with anyone else. And these thoughts were always haunting Tadase, so the only way to get the feeling… That Amu was, and would always be his- was something of an adult's life!**_

-Those words Amu spoke scared him- , "Amu, look at me" he whispered. I looked over and Tadase kissed me, than pushed me to the ground, and kissed me again. My face had to of been as red as a tomato (Sasuke Uchiha's favorite foods!), "Tadase…" I muttered. "Amu, please, be _mine_, just for a while" he blushed than embracing me. I didn't know what else to do, but embrace him back…

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, and I sat, up but some ones arms were wrapped around my waist. Got damn that Ikuto, I should kick his ass out of bed again! I reached for my phone and realized how hot it was, that I was sweating. I opened my phone, it as a text, from Nagihiko; wait- I don't have a counter next to my bed.

I looked down and Tadase gazed blushing into my eyes, "You're awake" he smiled looking at me as if I was his lover… Wait… Then everything had sunk in, what happened, Tadase and I, "Amu, I'm sorry, I probably should have woken you up" he had begun to say. He gave me a light giggle, "But you looked so peaceful in your sleep, s-so I could help it" he smiled. I jumped out of bed.

"T-Tadase, I-I have to go, it's almost 7:30!" I gasped looking for clothing which was on the floor beside the little table. _What did we do, what did we do, this is bad- No… _"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't really think of that, does your mom want you home a little earlier?" he asked sitting up reveling beautiful bare Tadase chest.

But after seeing Ikuto without a shirt on, it was more cute than sexy.

_Tadase and I are dating, we've been dating for a while, a-and this is what couples do it each other. I blushed thinking that me and Tadase would be doing this more often. _I looked at Tadase who gazed as I dressed, "A- Why are you looking at me!" gasped covering myself with my shirt. HE tilted his head and smiled, "I already saw you naked Amu, so you don't need to hide your body from me" he teased.

"I'm sorry, I have to go Tadase!" I said shyly. "Awww, why so soon, the Chara's complained and Tadase and I both gasped.

"You perverts!" Tadase and I hissed. "Well, you don't think I'd miss Tadase become man, which is just one step closer to world domination!" Kiseki huffed. "T-There's no time for this, b-bye Tadase, I'll call you later!" I blushed. I run up to him and gave him a kiss before leaving.

I heard my phone ring again and opened up the text.

.Hey Amu, I'm at your place and your mom and dad said you weren't home, where are you? If your still on you date with Tadase say so, but I'll wait outside for you a little longer.

-Nagi

.I'm on my way right now, give me 5 minutes!

-Amu

I ran as fast as I could, so many things had been running through my mind. But what I knew for sure was I had to get to Nagihiko. I know how it feels to be let down, when you put your hopes up thinking someone's going to be there for you. Not going to be there with you, giving you the attention you hunger for… I'M COMING FOR YOU NAGIHIKO!

_**Hey, told you guy's I might make another one, and the next 3 parts will be leading up to something real good! If you want anything added or something, message me and I'll be on it! It'll likely I won't finish the next draft today but tomorrow it'll be here!**_


	6. And wash away Part 2 of 3

Chapter 6: And wash away-

(Part 2 of 3)

I ran until I saw the back of Nagihiko's head, "Hey Nagihiko, Amu's here!" Rhythm cheered. Nagihiko gasped and turned around, a smile wiped across from his head face, "Amu!" he cried running up to me. I panted trying to catch my breath, "Hey, sorry I'm late" I apologized.

I'm going to have to apologize to Tadase for going out with Nagihiko again as well, though I'm sure he would be upset after tonight.

"Amu, I'm really happy you showed up. I kind of thought that Tadase would tell you to stay away from me" he laughed with his hand scratching the back of his head.

I kind of spaced out for a moment, "A-And why would you t-think that Nagihiko?" I asked. "Well that boyfriend of yours gave us a whole bunch of questions. And gave up some pretty ugly text today" Rhythm complained. Nagihiko turned a light pink, "R- Rhythm, I told you not to say anything!" Nagihiko barked.

"She got a lot more than a 'stay away from him' statement from Tadase" Miki muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"S-Shut up!" I hissed. I looked at Nagihiko who had been a little shocked, "Oh, he didn't yell at you, did he?" he asked. Rhythm hit him on the head "There's no time for this, we can talk about this later but if we wait any long we'll be late!" Rhythm shouted. "Yea, it's 7:45 right now" Ran added. Nagihiko smiled, "Yea, let's go" he sighed, grabbing my hand.

I watched as Nagihiko played and it was amazing, I mean it could have been all of the other team agents Nagihiko… And they still wouldn't have a chance! I cheered for Nagihiko as he played and I'm sure it looked like I was his girlfriend but I was just so hyped! It took my mind of what Tadase and I had done as, well; when the game was over I put on my jacket.

9:18, I'll have to get home soon, "Amu, how'd you like the game" Nagihiko smiled. A small group of other guys looked over, "Amu, oh, so this is the girl you've been talking about!" one of the said.

Nagihiko gasped and turned a bright pink, "Yea, you must be _Nagihiko's Amu_!" another one chuckled. "H-Hey guys, knock it off already!" Nagihiko huffed. "You know it's true, that's why you've been practicing extra hard lately" Rhythm laughed flying next to us.

Nagihiko looked away and took my hand, than started running, "H-Hey, Nagihiko- where are we going!" I cried at most tripping. He stopped when we got behind the bleachers; it took a moment to catch our breaths.

"Hey, Nagihiko, w"- I was interrupted by a soft kiss. "N-Nagihiko! We can't, I'm dating Tadase!" I gasped pushing him away. He pushing me agents the gate, "Then dump he Amu, I won't make you cry, or feel lonely, or anything else that Tadase does to hurt you! Don't you see that the only reason he took you out on a date was because he found out we were hanging out! Do you really think that he's going to start doing that more often, I go give you the one think he's can't. Attention, so chose me over him and anyone else, because… Because, because I love you! I love you Amu and I really mean it!" he cried looking me in the eyes.

Nagihiko, loves me? I felt my heart beat violently and my face become warm, why did this feel right? "Nagihiko" I muttered.

"I love you, do you love me?" he asked looking at me both painfully and lovingly. I couldn't answer that, how could I answer that, Tadase would hate my answer! "You don't understand Nagihiko, Tadase and I, me and Tadase did it!" I hissed. His grip on my arms broke.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. My head fell, "I mean what I said Nagihiko, and I'm not lying" I muttered shamefully. "So what?" he asked. I looked at up at him confused, realized that I had started crying, but why? "It wasn't love at all, or else you wouldn't be crying" he had begun to say

I eyes opened wide, "When people who really love each other, it isn't planned, it just happens. You weren't ready, that why you're crying like that, he doesn't love you. Or you don't love him that much yet, which I know already" he explained. Than lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes. "I won't rush you into anything, _I love you, and do you love me?_" he added. "Yes" I whisper. He bent down and kissed me, and I embraced him, I **do** love Nagihiko, why didn't I realize that.

But, this is cheating, I pushed I'm away, "I'm sorry, I have you go" I muttered wiping my mouth. Then I started running, I couldn't _**cheat**__, not on Tadase: he doesn't deserve that. "_Amu!" Nagihiko yelled, but I didn't stop running. And I heard him running after me, I'm not as fast as him…

I felt him push my arm and I stopped or else I would have fallen on by backside. "You didn't think I'd let you run away from me did you?" he asked than wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. I couldn't run from him this time, I'm sorry Tadase…

Hehehe, have I'll put in the next on today or tomorrow. Tell me is I should end it on part 3 or just keep writing. After all Ikuto, Yaya, Rima, and Kukai didn't get much a say yet. Say the word and I'm on it! On, and tell me if you enjoyed time chapter.


	7. What i've done  Part 3 of 3

Chapter 7: What I've done

(Part 3 of 3)

_**For the first time in a long time, Amu's mine was blank…**_

_**But there was so much to think about, her and Tadase taking their relationship to the next level, her and **__**Nagihiko falling in love together. And the fact that she cheated on Tadase, even if just kissing, had been eating her alive. **_

"Hey Amu, are you still sulking, let me get: you got dumped by the kiddy king uh?" Ikuto asked playing with yarn. I gasped and bit my lip trying not to yell at him, "No, why would you think that?" I growled looking at him. "Because he seemed upset when he was talking to Rima, nya" Yoru" teased.

When was Tadase taking to Rima? "Huh, what were they taking about?" I asked. Ikuto was to busy getting lost in yarn-world to answer my question, "Hey Ikuto!" I called. He looked up to me who had my hands on my hands and a grim look on my face. "Can you help me get untangled?" he asked, "Me too, nya!" Yoru cried. I sighed, these too were a handful. There's no use getting any information from them.

I walked outside leaving the chara's at home because it was way too cold outside. I closed the gate, "Can I walk you to school?" a voice said from behind. Nagihiko blended in with the world; he looked like a normal above average guy like away. But today it seemed like he was glowing, his hair had more color, clothing more epic, and eyes like roses.

"Did you take with Tadase?" Nagihiko asked.

"No, I haven't yet"…

"What do you plain on telling him?

"The truth"…

"Good, that'd been better for all of us, are you going to dump him?" Nagihiko asked. I noticed Rhythm wasn't at his side, so I guess all chara's preferred weather over 20 degrees. I took a deep breath, "Yea, I think it was nice going out with Tadase for the time we did but I'd like to start over" I smiled rubbing my hands together. We started walking.

"Amu, what happened to your sweater?" he asked.

"Oh, I left it at the baseball court, I might go back and try to find it another day. Whens it's not cold like this" I sighed.

He took of his, "N- Nagihiko" I muttered. We stopped and he wrapped it around my neck, "It's cold, you'll get sick" he blushed. And I couldn't be as red as I already had turned.

Not because of him but it was just that cold. We kept walking and soon we were at school and we bumped into Tadase. I kind of froze in the moment as he looked at us, "A-Amu?" Tadase gazed not wanting to believe his eyes.

I looked down, "I told you not to hang out with Nagihiko anymore!" Tadase huffed bravely. Nagihiko put his arm around my shoulder, "I'm sorry" I mumbled not knowing what else to say.

"Amu and I are going to be dating from now on, nothing personal; but this is how it's going to be" Nagihiko sighed. Tadase's face turn red, "Amu, you can't just break up with me like that, what about last night? We had SEX together! Didn't it mean anything to you?" he cried.

"Don't you understand, I wasn't ready for that Tadase? I just, I just don't want to go out anymore"… I whispered. Tear went down his face, "If you do this, if you so this than both of you are kicked out of the club! Forever and ever, I swear it!" he cried and tears were like a never ending river. I couldn't look at him.

How could I, "Then you'll have to find yourself a new Jack's chair" Nagihiko said happily. I looked up at him and shock, and then he looked down at me waiting for me to say the same. I nodded me head and face Tadase head on. "And you'll have to find a new Joker as well" I sighed. And Nagihiko and I walked off with saying a word more to him.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" I asked.

"We can be together, forever, as long as we know that: everything should be fine…" he smiled. He bent down at kissed me, "I love you Amu" he confessed again. "I love you too Nagihiko" I blushed kissing him back. And from then on, we started a new, Nagihiko and I.

_**Not sure what the next story should be about, give me an anime name and the two lovers and I'm on it. Whether it's yoai or Yuri! The sooner you do, the soon you get another story: if you quick I'll start it tonight. And you'll get the next chapter. **_

_**-Kisshawna King**_


End file.
